Verlorene Erinnerungen
by Blaire Naomie Lee Riddle
Summary: Serena Greanleaf, ist ein hüpsches junges Mädchen. Sie hasst Herr der Ringe und liebt es ihre Freundin zu ärgern. SIe hat keine Eltern mehr und weiß nichts über ihre Vergangenheit. Doch was ist, wenn plötzlich Gandalf vor ihr steht und ihr sagt, dass das


_**Verlorene Erinnerungen**_

_Hallo zusammen. Wie gesagt, ich liebe nicht nur Harry Potter sondern auch Herr der Ringe. Habt Spaß und ich freue mich auf eure Feedbacks._

_Kapitel 1. Serena Greenleaf. _

Es klopfte an der Türe.

„Aufstehen Serena sonst…"

Doch die Türe wurde aufgerissen und ein Mädchen mit einem großen Grinsen

stand in der Türe.

„Schon Ok ich bin schon lange wach."

„Serena schläft du denn nie…."

„Doch aber kurz…ich muss Schwester Maria, sonst komm ich noch zu spät zur Schule."

Serena schnappte sich ihre Schultasche und ging.

„See you…."

Seren verließ schnell das Kloster. Die Schwester grinste.

„SERENA…."

Serena drehte sich um und blieb geschockt stehen.

„hä…. ."

„Warte doch man…so schnell wie du rennen kannst, kommt doch keiner mit."

„ich sehe eine komische Witzfigur, in einem Komischen Kostüm vor mir,

dass aussieht wie ein armer Bettler, mit der Stimme meiner besten Freundin Sophie."

Sophie lachte.

„Man Serena….ich bin es doch."

„Ach wirklich. Sag mal um Gottes willen, seit ihr plötzlich verarmt oder was."

„Seren das ist nicht komisch. Weißt du nicht wer ich bin."

„Worauf willst du hinaus."

„Man. Ich bin Boromir, Heermeister von Gondor."

„Oh weia…"

„Juchhu…weißt du nicht mehr, heute ist doch die Premiere von dem 3. Herrn der Ringe Teil."

„Oh…und der Tag hat so gut angefangen."

Serena ging.

„Hey Serena warte."

„Schlimmer kann der Tag nicht mehr…"

Doch sie blieb stehen, als sie auf den Schulhof sah.

„das ist jetzt nicht war oder?"

„WAHNSINN ! Super Klasse. Sieh dir die Kostüme an. Da sind Elben, Zwerge, Menschen und sogar Orks."

„Spinnen die jetzt alle", sagte Serena leise.

Serena und Sophie gingen in die Klasse. Alle redeten über den neuen Film und fragten sich, wie es wohl weiter ginge.

Die Jungen waren natürlich fest davon überzeugt, dass es eine Liebesszene

zwischen Aragorn und Arwen geben wird.

Die anderen waren auf die Schlachten gespannt und Sophie natürlich auf ihren Legolas, aber nur weil ihr Held Boromir ja gestorben ist.

„Hy Serena. Warum bist du nicht verkleidet", fragte einer ihrer Mitschüler.

„Weil ich auf diesem Mist nicht stehe", sagte Serena genervt.

„Du hast es dir ja noch nicht mal angesehen."

„Danke ich verzichte liebend gerne. Auf Elben, die Schwul aussehen und Hobbits…, oh Gott, wer hat sich diesen Schweiß nur ausgedacht.

Aber am Schlimmsten ist ja diese Sprache", sagte Serena spöttisch.

„Serena sie ist wunderschön…."

„Klar, wenn man sie aussprechen könnte. So wir ihr sie aussprecht, hört es sich grausam an."

„Witzig. Du kannst es ja gar nicht", sagte ein anderes Mädchen im Arwen Kostüm.

Doch Sophie mischte sich ein.

„Das ist so nicht ganz richtig. Serena kann es aussprechen."

„Was…"

„Wenn sie bei mir ist, dann hilft sie mir meistens dabei und sie spricht es aus als ob, nun ja das hört sich jetzt komisch an, als ob es ihre Heimatsprache wäre."

Alle sahen Sophie an und lachten dann los.

„Hör auf, sagte Serena, es reicht jetzt wir haben unterricht der Lehrer kommt gleich setzte euch lieber hin."

„Ja Oberelbin…"

Ein Mädchen lachte.

„Ja, sie sieht ja auch aus wie eine, so blaue Haare kann es gar nicht geben,

die Augen sind auch zu blau und ihr Name erst", sagte ein Mädchen gehässig.

Serena sah zu Boden.

„Besser als deiner Linda.."

Sophie grinste Serena an.

„Ich finde sie bild hübsch."

Serena grinste Sophie an.

„Morgen meine Herren und Damen."

Der Lehrer kam rein. Seren hatte noch nicht aufgesehen, doch als die Klasse plötzlich jubelte sah sie hoch.

„Oh nein und ich dachte es kann nicht noch schlimmer werden."

Sophie jubelte.

„Hey Herr Lehrer, sie sehen Sexy aus in dem Legolas Kostüm", schrie Sophie.

„Wo bin ich hier nur gelandet", sagte Serena und legte den Kopf auf den Tisch.

Nach der Doppelstunde Mathe hatten sie Sport.

„Endlich, sagte Serena."

„Für dich vielleicht. Ich bin nicht so Sportlich wie du…diese 10 Runden bringen mich noch um, sagte Sophie."

„Du schaffst das schon", sagte Serena motivierend.

„Greenleaf, sagte der Lehrer."

„Ja."

„Du musst noch die 400 Meter laufen."

„Ok." Serena ging an den Start.

„Und los."

Serena lief los. Alle sahen gebannt auf die Laufbahn.

„Das ist ja Wahnsinn, wie die rennen kann", sagte Linda.

„Tja, sagte Sophie, sie ist eben die Beste im Sport und in der Schule.

Sie ist eine Spitzenschülerin Bild hübsch. Wenn es Elben wirklich geben würde, dann wäre sie eine."

„gut danke Serena, dass war wie immer toll."

Serena nickte und ging zu Sophie.

„Du bist gar nicht außer Atmen."

„Natürlich nicht. 400 Meter sind doch nicht viel."

Sophie lachte.

„und du bist wirklich nicht mit einem Elben verwandt."

„Sophie hör auf mit diesem Scheiß. So was wie Elben, Zwerge oder Orks gibt es nicht."

„_Bist du dir so sicher…."_

Serena sah sich um.

„Ist was", fragte Sophie.

„Hast du gerade was gesagt."

„Nee warum."

„Ach schon gut."

„Na dann los."

**15 Uhr.**

„Endlich man das war ein Tag."

„Es ging. Habe schon schlimmere erlebt", sagte Serena grinsend.

„Sag mal Serena, willst du wirklich nicht mit heute Abend. Mein Vater könnte dir noch eine Karte besorgen", sagte Sophie besorgt.

„Nein Danke Sophie, ich muss wirklich zurück ins Kloster", sagte Serena freundlich.

„Schade…ich dachte nur, du bist abends so alleine und…."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich Sophie. Genieße dein Herr der Ringe und vergöttere bitte Legolas nicht so doll ja. Ich habe kein Bock, dass das Kino anruft und ich dich von der Leinwand kratzen muss", sagte Serena lachend.

Serena rannte los, sie hörte noch das meckert ihrer Freundin.

„Bin wieder da", sagte Serena.

„Oh du kommst früh Serena. Ist heute nicht diese Premiere", sagte die Ordensschwester.

„Ja."

„und warum gehst du nicht hin."

„Kein Nerv. „Außerdem, interessiere ich mich nicht für Herr der Ringe. So was gibt es nicht wirklich", sagte Serena grinsend.

„Ich geh auf mein Zimmer oder ist noch was zu erledigen."

„Nein, du kannst dich ruhig zurückziehen."

„G,ut dann bis morgen", sagte Serena und ging.

„Schwester Maria."

Sie drehte sich um.

„Ja."

„Wer ist dieses Mädchen."

„Ach sie sind ja neu und wissen es noch nicht. Das ist Serena Greenleaf. Sie ist seid ihrem 5 Lebensjahr ihr im Kloster. Wir fanden sie vor unseren Toren. Ein wunderschönes Mädchen. Sie tut sehr stark, doch in Wirklichkeit, leidet sie sehr."

„Verstehe. Armes Kind."

„Ja."

Serena las ein Buch über Mythen der Keltischen Kultur.

„Oh man….Sophie ist echte eine Wucht, wie kann man sich nur so einen Schwachsinn interessieren."

Doch Serena seufzte, legte das Buch zur Seite und kramte aus ihrem Schrank ein altes Buch raus. Sie machte es auf und ein Amulett kam zum Vorschein.

„Wenn ich nur wüsste, was das ist und warum auf Elbisch mein Nachname darauf eingraviert ist. Entweder, waren meine Eltern ebenso verrückte Fans wie Sophie, oder sie haben mich verarscht."

Sie legte es zurück und legte sich schlafen. Das Amulett begann zu glühen.

Serena kam zur Schule doch sie merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Die Schüler standen alle vor dem Schultor.

„Serena", sagte Sophie und kam angerannt und umarte sie.

„Was ist denn hier los. Ist der Film so schlimm gewesen,

dass ihr jetzt alle demonstriert um ihn umschrieben zu lassen, oder was."

Doch Serena sah in das bleiche Gesicht ihrer Freundin.

„Sophie", fragte sie besorgt.

„Unser Lehrer ist Tot", sagte Sophie leise.

„Was", sagte Serena geschockt.

„Sie haben ihn heute Morgen hier gefunden. Er ist mit einem Schwert getötet worden.", sagte Sophie zitternd.

„Mit einem Schwert", sagte Serena geschockt.

„Ja und auf seinem Körper war eine Nachricht eingeritzt."

„Bitte, wie Pervers ist das denn", sagte Serena angeekelt.

„Es kommt noch schlimmer", sagte Linda.

Serena sah Linda an. Sie war bleich und zitterte.

„Was denn."

„Die Nachricht lautete etwa so. Erben von Düsterwald nehmt euch in Acht."

„Bitte! was heißt denn sie wissen es nicht genau."

„Die Nachricht war auf Elbisch geschrieben."

„ Das ist ja mehr als Krank."

„Die Polizei denkt es seien Vernarrte Fans gewesen", sagte Sophie.

„Ich wusste doch, dass dieser Film nichts gutes bringt", sagte Serena.

„Aber Serena", sagte Sophie weinend.

„Tut mir leid Sophie. Ich bin einfach entsetzt. Ich werde ins Kloster gehen und Schwester Maria bescheid sagen."

„Ist gut."

Serena ging. Als sie kurz vor dem Kloster war stand ein alter Mann vor ihr.

„Kann ich ihnen helfen", fragte Serena freundlich.

Der Mann musterte sich von oben bis unten.

„Serena Greenleaf", fragte er freundlich.

„Ja, mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen."

„Endlich habe ich dich gefunden", sagte der Mann erfreut.

„Bitte", fragte Serena und hob fragend die Augenbraue.

„Du musst ihn aufhalten", sagte der Mann ernst.

„Wen bitte", fragte Serena skeptisch.

„Den Sohn Saurons."

Serena sah den Mann erst baff an, doch dann fing sie an zu lachen.

„Natürlich den Sohn Saurons. Ok Opa, hör mal zu ich habe kein Nerv für Witze. Mein Lehrer ist ermordet worden und ich habe es eilig", saget Serena genervt.

„Ich weiß. Das war Dark."

„Dark, ein guter Name für den Sohns Saurons. Hallo! Erde an Opa! Dark ist Englisch und diese Sprache existiert soweit ich diesem Schrott weiß, nicht in Mittelerde", sagte Serena lachend.

„Ich weiß, Sauron hat sich ja auch mit einer Menschenfrau vereinigt."

Serena lachte lauter.

„Hör mal Opa, du solltest Fanfiction schreiben. Du hast Talent ehrlich."

„Ich Spaße nicht. Es ist ernst, deine Welt und Mittelerde sind in Gefahr."

„Ja klar und nur ich kann das verhindern", sagte Serena und hielt sich den Bauch vor lachen.

„Ja, mit Hilfe von den Gefährten des Rings", sagte der Mann ernst.

„Ja klar….was kommt als nächstes, dass du Gandalf bist oder was."

„Natürlich wer denn sonst", sagte Gandalf verwirrt,

Serena sah ihn an und lachte wieder. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Serena das ist nicht Witzig, dein Bruder braucht dich."

„Das…kommt ja immer besser. Bruder was für einen Bruder."

„Legolas natürlich."

Serena sah ihn an.

„Legolas der Schwule Elb…das ist gut wirklich."

„Schwul…was ist das…"

„Das ist wirklich klasse. Du spielst deine Rolle echt gut. Also ob du nichts wüsstest was Schwul ist. Diese Schauspielschulen sind echt gut."

Gandalf sah sie verwirrt an.

„Hör mal Opa. Die Klapse ist da hinten, jetzt entschuldige mich ich muss gehen", sagte Serena, schnappte sich ihre Tasche und ging.

„Hast du dich nie gefragt, warum du ein Elben Medaillon besitzt und warum du anders bist als die anderen", sagte Gandalf ernst.

Serena blieb plötzlich stehen.

„Was."

„Hast du dich nie gefragt warum deine Haare und Augen so blau sind. Warum die nie viel schlaf brauchst und warum du sportlich und Klug bist, wo deine Eltern sind."

„Das geht sie nichts an Opa", saget Serena und funkelte Gandalf kalt an.

„Warum du Elbisch fließend kannst und warum du Herr Der Ringe so hasst."

„ich sagte es reicht Opa.", sagte Serena zitternd.

„Ich sage dir warum….weil du dich heimlich fühlst."

„ES REICHT", schrie Serena.

Serena drehte sich um, doch der Mann war weg. Sie sah in die Augen ihrer Freundin.

„Serena alle Ok", fragte Sophie besorgt.

„Sophie….aber der Opa…eben da…."

„Opa?... Serena geht's dir gut", fragte Sophie jetzt doch besorgter.

„Aber, da war doch so ein alter Knacker, der behauptete Gandalf zu sein

und das der Sohn Saurons unseren Lehrer getötet hat."

Sophie sah Serena fragend an.

„geht's dir wirklich gut Serena."

„Ich weiß nicht…"

„Gehen wir lieber."

„Ja…"

Als sie am Kloster ankamen blieb Serena geschockt stehen.

„Was."

Das Kloster brannte lichterloh.

„NEIN, schrie Serena, NEIN."

Sie wollte los doch Sophie hielt sie feste.

„nein Serena….. nein….. …du darfst da nicht rein", schrie Sophie und schlang ihre Arme um Serena.

Die Feuerwehr, Polizei und Krankenwagen kamen angefahren. Mittlerweile, hatte sihc die halbe Stadt zu diesem Schauspiel eingefunden und sahen ensetzt auf das Kloster. Sophies Vater war bei Serena, die schrie und weinte.

„SCHWESTER MARIA", schrie Serena.

„Da", sagte Sophie plötzlich.

Ein Feuerwehrmann kam mit einer Frau auf dem am her raus. Serena riss sich los und rannte hin.

„Schwester Maria."

Sie öffnete die Augen.

„Mein Kind…."

„Was ist passiert",sagte sie weinend.

„…gut, dass du nicht da warst", sagte sie leise.

„Nicht reden sie werden wieder gesund", schluchzte Serena.

„Serena. Hör mir zu mein Kind. Du bist etwas Besonderes. Du bist eine Elbin…"

„Was. Du fantasierst, sagte Serena, das kann nicht."

„Doch…die Geschichten sind war mein Kind….pass gut auf dich auf Serena", sagte Schwester Maria leise. Dann schloss sie die Augen.

„nein…NEIN", schrie Serena und zog den Toten Körper ihrer Ziehmutter an sich.

Sophie liefen Tränen über die Wangen, ihr Vater hatte sie im Arm.

„oh Serena", sagte Sophie leise.

Ein Feuerwehrmann kann zu Serena.

„Das haben wir gefunden."

Serena sah auf.

„Mein Buch."

„es ist unversehrt geblieben…"

Er gab es ihr.

„das ist doch…"

Sophie kam zu ihr.

„Serena du kannst erst mal mit zu uns kommen."

„danke…", sagte Serena leise, doch sah immer noch bleich auf das Buch.

/das ist doch alles nicht war/

_So, dass war es fürs erste. Ich hoffe ihr hattet Spaß und wenn ihr wollt, dass ich weitere Teile dieser Geschichte hochlade, dann schreibt mir. Im nächsten Kapitel würdet ihr dann mehr über die Vergangenheit von Serena erfahren._

_Eure Blaire Naomi Riddle._


End file.
